Conventionally, for example, a discharge container as shown in the following Patent Document 1 is known. This discharge container includes a container main body in which contents are stored, a discharger having a stem capable of discharging contents by moving downward with respect to the container main body, a fixing member attached to a mouth portion of the container main body, and a movable member provided at the fixing member to be movable downward and having a discharge hole for discharging the contents discharged by the stem. The movable member includes a locking portion that is locked to the stem and moves down the stem as the movable member moves downward. In this discharge container, when the movable member is pushed down against the fixing member, the movable member is locked to the fixing member in a state in which the locking portion moves down the stem. Therefore, the contents can be continuously discharged from the discharge hole.
Conventionally, for example, a discharge container as shown in the following Patent Document 2 is known. The discharge container has a saucer that stores liquid (contents) suctioned up above an internal piston. A communication hole communicating with the internal piston and a receiving plate located above the communication hole are provided in the saucer. The receiving plate is connected to a circumferential edge of the communication hole via a plurality of fixing legs provided at intervals in a circumferential direction of the communication hole. A liquid outlet hole which discharges the liquid suctioned up above the internal piston to an upper surface (discharge surface) of the saucer is formed between adjacent fixed legs in the circumferential direction. A plurality of liquid outlet holes are formed to be separated from each other in the circumferential direction by the plurality of fixed legs.
Conventionally, a discharge container as shown in the following Patent Document 3 is known. The discharge container includes a container body in which contents are stored, a discharger having a stem provided upright to be movable downward in a state where the stem is pushed upward, an exterior portion having a shaping surface and a plurality of molding holes, and an inner plate provided in the exterior portion to be vertically movable, and when the inner plate moves down with respect to the exterior portion, a diffusion chamber is formed between the inner plate and the exterior portion. Then, a plurality of shaped pieces are formed by the contents diffusing from the stem into the diffusion chamber and then the contents being discharged through the plurality of molding holes to the shaping surface, and a molded object can be formed by combining the respective shaped pieces.